


I'm On Fire

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A Roll In The Hay, Anal Fingering, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Smoking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending a night in an abandoned barn, Rick and Daryl finally can indulge in some of the adult fun they were missing in their civilized, busy house, and Daryl uses the opportunity to stare his fill of Rick. </p><p>Alexandria Safe Zone Era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm On Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MermaidSheenaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidSheenaz/gifts).



> Dzięki że jesteś, Sheenaz! <3

Rick couldn’t really recall how he ended up splayed on a stack of hay in some god forsaken barn in the middle of nowhere. They were on a run with Daryl, a storm started and they decided to spend the night at the first secure location they could find. It turned out to be quite a big barn in the middle of a field. But, beggars can’t be choosers, as Daryl had said and soon they had their car parked inside the barn while the both of them had climbed to the higher level.

There was enough hay up in the loft that they didn’t have to worry about warmth or, for once, being comfortable. The only way to climb up and on the higher level was a solidary ladder that they had hauled up and placed at the edge with them as soon as they had set their feet on the wobbly, dust-covered floor. For once they could get comfortable and feel safe at the same time, and if that wasn’t a true miracle, then Rick was ready to give up this whole apocalypse business.

But that had been more than two hours ago… With the first priority being safety and the second close one being food, both of those taken care of, they had fallen into that familiar routine of talking shit and goofing around. It wasn’t their first run together, after all. They liked to go out together, and even if they had a town full of people to take care of the runs now, they still got their hands dirty on occasion. Well, dirty…

Rick licked his lips as he looked at Daryl from between his thighs. He was laying atop a blanket, on a huge stack of hay, with the hunter sitting a few feet away from him. Daryl was smoking his third cigarette and Rick was slowly starting to get concerned about the hot ashes falling from it and straight on the wooden floor. But, he reckoned, if Daryl’s smoldering gaze hadn’t set him, the blanket and the hay on fire yet, then there was nothing to worry about.

Daryl took another slow drag, filling his lungs to the brim, while he watched Rick. His naked form, the pale skin contrasting perfectly with the dark blanket under his bare ass, and Rick’s beautiful eyes that were clouded over with arousal, were all fueling up a fire burning deep inside Daryl’s body. He could almost feel how the air around them vibrated and he was sure that if not for his smoking, he would smell the scent of pure _need_ enveloping them like a thick fog.

He loved it.

Daryl absolutely loved how downright filthy Rick could be if prompted in the right way. They rarely had occasion to act like the two horny, grown-up men they were. Horny _teenagers_ , yes, plenty of times… A quick groping session on a couch when nobody was home, a fast number in the morning while showering before the next run, sneaking around Alexandria and almost getting caught rutting themselves into oblivion behind one of the houses… But acting like a horny adult? Not a chance. Even if they had their own bedroom now, there were always _people_ around, kids barging in at different hours, their family knocking for one reason or another, demanding their attention.

Their regular sex life was happening mostly at night, after everyone was asleep or out, when they were sure they wouldn’t be disturbed. When they weren’t both dead tired after whatever shit they had to do on a given day. There was intimacy, and Daryl was more than happy with it, but sometimes he just wanted to splay Rick out on the first horizontal position and stare at him until he had his fill. Much like he had been doing for the past hour or so.

After they had eaten their dinner, this time old ramen noodles that for once were not stale as all hell, they started to sort through what they managed to throw into their backpacks. It was an unwritten rule that everything they wanted for themselves they would put into their backpacks, while all the rest of the stuff ended up in the car and was for sharing with everyone. The payment for the run, Daryl had joked once, but it stayed like this.

And so, they sat on the hay, digging through whatever they managed to find, when Daryl noticed small shivers traveling through Rick’s body. He narrowed his eyes at his lover, remembering only now that Rick was the one who had gotten the worst of the rain due to his distance to the car when the storm had started. He frowned and rooted through his pack, before he could grab something he found on the run. With a small huff, he pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and threw them at Rick.

“Ya should change” Daryl pointed out, indicating Rick’s still wet trousers. The clothes Daryl had picked up were meant for him, anyway. Rick nodded at him and stood up, sauntering, fucking _sauntering_ a bit closer to the heap of hay they intended to spend their night on, and started to peel off his clothes, layer by layer. Daryl couldn’t help but stare. Every inch of Rick was perfect to him, and when his whole body was being revealed to him like that, piece by tiny piece, until Rick was standing right in front of him, naked as the day he was born, it made funny things to Daryl’s stomach.

Rick stood there for a moment, contemplating something, before he shrugged and started to throw his clothes on the hay, a bit to the side of where they had spread a spare blanket. Daryl knew he was doing it to let them dry overnight, but he couldn’t deny that every time Rick reached his hands out to splay the clothes out a bit better, Daryl got a beautiful view of his flexing muscles that made his breathing a bit heavier.

Finally, Rick was done and turned around, making for the set of clothes he had received from Daryl, but he paused mid-step when he spotted his lover. Daryl was sitting on a small bale of hay, just like he had left him, but his gaze was smoky hot, the fire in his eyes almost burning straight through Rick. He decided on a whim to see where this could go and backed up a few steps, slowly traveling over to where their ‘bed’ for tonight was. Eyes locked on Daryl, he slowly lowered himself to the blanket and wriggled around to get more comfortable.

From his vantage point, Rick could clearly see Daryl, and he knew Daryl had a good view on him, too. Rick had his upper body minimally higher than his ass, thanks to the slight elevation in the lump of hay right under the blanket. This must have given Daryl the opportunity to rake his gaze all over Rick’s form, and Rick swallowed thickly, feeling the familiar twinge in his gut. He had never been a shy kind of guy, usually accepting how he was and not making a big deal out of it. Throughout his whole marriage he managed to grow a sense of self-consciousness, thanks to Lori and her mostly-in-the-dark way of having sex. It was only after he had gotten together with Daryl that he started to get out of that mindset, because of the way Daryl _looked_ at him. Much like he did right now, licking his lips hungrily as if Rick was the finest feast laid out for a man half-starved to death.

That gave Rick the boost of confidence he needed, at least until his body would decide that it didn’t really matter anymore. Right now, though, he dragged one leg up, bending it at the knee and placing the heel of it as close to his ass as he comfortably could. It left him some room to work and made it easier for Daryl to watch. Rick ran one hand down his chest, down to his pelvis and to the side, rubbing it gently over his hipbone. Daryl’s breathing hitched a little and he hummed, before he started to dig through his pockets. He retrieved a pack of cigarettes and fished one out, lighting it and looking back at Rick. And just like that, they were caught in something that might have looked like a staring contest to anyone, but to them it was a way of communicating silently.

 

A slight dip of Daryl’s chin. _Go on, then_.

Rick’s frown. _You serious?_

A slow drag from the cigarette. _Yup._

Rick licking over his lips slowly. _Not gonna join me?_

A small smirk, barely curving Daryl’s lips. _Not yet._

 

Rick’s eyes widened as a shudder went through him, settling deep inside his belly and making his cock harden. He brought his other hand to his hips, too, settling it on the opposite side, dragging them slowly over his skin. After a few moments of the teasing rubbing, Rick ran his palms down his thighs, slow and light, shivering a little when his own touch tickled more than teased him. But, on one of the gentle strokes, he pressed harder and _ah, that was much better_. Encouraged by his own reaction, he pressed his nails to the soft skin just above his knees and pulled, dragging them down all the way to his hips.

The reaction it provoked in his body was electric, but nothing compared to the air rushing out of Daryl in a huge cloud of smoke when he saw it. And so, boldened by his lover’s approval, Rick did it again, this time angling his hands so the nails left small hot paths over the tender area on the insides of his thighs. A gasp tore itself from Rick’s mouth and he tried again, digging his nails in hard, red traces following in their wake. Rick hissed, feeling himself harden more, and looked down at Daryl. His fiery gaze had a hard edge to it, and Rick’s heart swelled when he recognized just what was hidden behind his lover’s eyes.

_Don’t you dare to hurt yourself._

The protective streak in Daryl never failed to render Rick speechless with emotions he didn’t have words for. It wasn’t only in their bed that this part of Daryl came to light, but it was there, too, and quite often. From making sure there were no walkers sneaking up on Rick from behind, to protecting him from any accidents that may happen, Daryl always tried to shield him. Bloodletting was out of question. Of course, they sometimes managed to scratch each other a bit too hard, sometimes the teeth were too sharp, or the place they decided to get dirty in had too many sharp edges, but there was no question about doing it on purpose. It was simply _not happening_.

Rick went back to rubbing over the reddened areas, feeling his cock steadily filling more and more. The way Daryl was looking at him was a gigantic turn-on for Rick and he didn’t even try to pick his reactions apart. He just went with it and wrapped one hand around his length, giving himself a long, luxurious stroke. The breath left his lungs in a pant and he did it again, setting up a slow rhythm, eyes flickering between his fist and Daryl.

The hunter was hunched over, elbows propped on knees as if he wanted to get closer without really moving from his spot. He had finished his smoke and was now openly staring at Rick, taking in every little shift of his body. And yes, Rick’s hips started to shift somewhere between the strokes, a small clench of muscles that was keeping him rocking up into his hand, the pace languid and almost lazy. He brought his other knee up, setting them a bit wider to have leverage if needed be, and let his other hand wander.

Daryl’s gaze was glued to where it went, following its every move. Up, over the thighs, back down again, up over the abdomen, higher, across his chest. Rick’s palm landed on one nipple, then another, rubbing them, squeezing between the pads of his fingers, before it retreated and brushed through the fuzz on his chest. He knew just how much Daryl liked to run his own fingers through the short hair he had there, and he did just that. He dragged his fingers through it, gasping a little when it made his nerves tingle, before he followed it down, to his navel and lower, along his happy trail.

He heard the flicker of a lighter as Daryl lit up another cigarette and Rick looked down on instinct. Even lighting up the end of his smoke, Daryl watched Rick intently, inhaling a carefully measured breath when he saw the hand travel lower, around Rick’s cock and down to his balls. He cradled them delicately, lifting them up and rolling them around, pressing his thumb to the seam and rubbing the sensitive skin. Daryl groaned and Rick caught a glimpse of his hand sneaking down the front of his pants as Daryl adjusted himself. Then the hand was back out and Daryl’s eyes settled on Rick once again.

Knowing he was putting on a show, and too aroused to care, Rick moaned softly, extending one finger to rub just behind his balls, a trick Daryl had taught him during a pretty spectacular blowjob. It felt wonderful, so he did it again, pressing a bit harder, making his cock leak precome that gathered in a small puddle on his stomach. Daryl drew a breath, inhaling the smoke with a sizzling sound, the cherry at the end of the cigarette glowing intensely for far longer than normally. Rick swallowed and pushed his hand even lower, middle finger ghosting over his entrance.

He rubbed at it, feeling the muscles clench and release a bit. Rick knew Daryl enjoyed the show, but he got the answer of just how much in the shape of a quiet “Christ…” falling from Daryl’s lips when he dipped just the fingertip inside. Rick wished his backpack was a bit closer to him so he could get the bottle of lube he had stashed there specifically for this run. But the pack was lying at Daryl’s feet, and Rick would be damned if he moved to retrieve it _now_. Instead, he pulled the finger out and brought the hand to his stomach, smearing the precome gathered there all over his fingertips. There was too little of it to slick him up for anything more than his fingers, but for now it would be enough.

Making sure Daryl’s eyes were focused on him, Rick carefully pushed one finger inside. The muscles clenched and he gasped, but it felt _so good_ he didn’t really care how he looked in that moment. The slow drag of his finger along the smooth walls of his opening and further in making his nerves sing and his eyes close. He threw his head back, pulling the finger out and thrusting it back in, the precome slicking the way just enough for it to burn a little but to still be comfortable. He did it a few times, getting used to the sensation, feeling as his own body accommodated the stretch before the tight ring of muscles loosened a bit.

Daryl watched him intently, feeling his pants becoming tighter and tighter. Rick was sexy as hell, and Daryl wondered briefly just how many times he had done this before. Maybe when he was still married... This particular train of thought quickly came to a stop with a forceful shake of his head. Lori would never agree to something like this, she was way too proper of a housewife to let Rick jerk off in front of her. She would probably get it all backwards, and not like the hottest display of trust that it was. Rick was there, playing with his own body, offering himself for Daryl to watch however much he liked. And he was doing a damn good job with it, too, if the small sounds escaping him were any indication.

Daryl couldn’t quite stifle the noise he made when Rick pushed a finger into himself. The cigarette he was smoking was hanging from between his fingers, completely forgotten, and his eyes were glued to where one elegant finger disappeared inside Rick’s hot little ass. Daryl knew just how it felt to explore that tight channel, how it squeezed around his fingers when he opened Rick up. He knew how it felt to be buried there to the hilt, to feel Rick’s body wrapped around him with a vice-like grip, the muscles fluttering and shifting around his length. Rick must have felt it all now, liked it, too, going by the way he slipped a second finger inside.

Daryl finished his cigarette and immediately took another one, a moan slipping from Rick’s lips making his own hands tremble as he tried to light it. He managed to work out how the lighter worked, a knowledge which suddenly was too much for his brain, and let his eyes drift back to his man. The sight was truly beautiful, and for the first time in forever, Daryl wished that camera phones were still a thing. The sudden urge to capture Rick in this moment, to have him suspended in this state of unashamed, untamed pleasure, was so strong Daryl almost dropped his cigarette to the ground. He wouldn’t have minded, Rick was more intense than any tobacco ever could be.

Rick’s head was thrown back, mouth open and panting, tiny noises escaping him like if he couldn’t help but make them. One hand was still wrapped around his leaking length, stroking over the hardness with sure, strong moves, while the other was pushing two fingers up his ass. Daryl was mesmerized by the fall and rise of his chest, by the way his hips finished off every motion with small shifts, bucking up and pressing down, rocking Rick between his hands. With every buck of his hips, Rick was getting more and more worked up, soft sounds merging together and becoming louder, making Daryl shiver and twitch uncontrollably where he sat.

Rick’s eyes opened just the tiniest bit, and Daryl was graced with a sliver of blue so dark it looked almost black. Rick watched him for a moment, biting his lip, before the fingers in his ass retreated, leaving his hole open and twitching around nothing. Daryl growled when Rick’s hand gripped one of his ass cheeks and pulled it to the side, exposing his entrance to Daryl’s hungry gaze in one, slick drag of his fingers. Rick brought it back to his abdomen and slicked it with more precome, his own body twitching with arousal. Soon, the fingers were back, pushing up into him, the very tip of the third one tracing the rim cautiously. Rick gave a quiet mewl when the third finger slipped inside and his whole body arched off the blanket. In that second Daryl knew Rick was going for the finish line.

Sure enough, in the next moment Rick sped up his strokes and plunged all three digits as far as he could in this position, eyes closing and head rolling back once again. Daryl watched with his mouth watering as Rick gave a sharp cry and came all over his stomach, white streaks splashing over his hot skin. Daryl couldn’t decide if the sight of him was more arousing or artistic, the little tremors wrecking Rick’s frame as his hands continued to move in a jerky rhythm, milking the pleasure out of his body. He looked so delicious and hot that Daryl couldn’t really help himself and stood, groaning when his muscles protested. He had been sitting there leaned over for too long, as the dull ache in his back informed him. But it was nothing compared to the tight feeling coiling in the pit of his stomach and consuming him from inside.

Daryl stubbed out his last cigarette and made a quick work of his shirt and boots, before he stepped closer to Rick. His lover was lying there, gasping in quick, heavy breaths as his body slowly came down from its high. Daryl carefully lowered himself and crawled over Rick on hands and knees, settling over him and looking down.

Rick must have heard and felt him, for when his blue eyes opened, there was no confusion as to why Daryl was looming over him like a tiger over his prey. Instead, Rick stretched his neck and pulled his head up, closing the remaining inches between them and greeting Daryl in a lazy, totally uncoordinated kiss. It lasted only a moment, Rick’s muscles feeling way too much like they had turned into jelly. He flopped down gracelessly, bringing both of his hands to Daryl’s bare sides and rubbing up and down his ticklish skin. But Daryl was too wound-up to even feel the tease in the soft caress. Every touch Rick bestowed upon him was a trail of fire left on his flesh, fueling up his desire. It must have been clearly visible in his eyes that bore into Rick’s, because on the next stroke down, Rick’s hands traveled lower and settled on his hips.

He was still wearing his baggy jeans, and Rick didn’t waste any time in opening them, diving into his underwear and pulling his length out. He panted above Rick when he felt one elegant hand wrap itself around him, moving teasingly over the sensitive head and down, spreading precome all over his shaft. He groaned when Rick’s fingers gripped him tighter and had to remind himself that he was hovering over his lover to stop himself from collapsing down on him. It felt so good that Daryl growled when the hand left him suddenly. He opened his eyes, briefly wondering when he had closed them, only to see Rick licking his palm. Daryl watched entranced as that pink tongue danced over Rick’s fingers, before the palm disappeared between them.

 _Oh…_ that was _much_ better… Rick squeezed his hand on every upstroke, twisting it a bit at the head, making Daryl’s hips thrust up and into his fist. The other hand soon joined between his legs, cradling his sack and rubbing it gently as Rick stared right back at him. Daryl knew he must have looked like a wild predator ready to eat him whole, but he didn’t care. His body was trembling and shivers raked down his spine with every stroke and soon he was coming, eyes closing as his whole body tensed. A whine escaped him and he heard an answering moan falling from Rick’s lips, the hands working on him never ceasing their movements. Rick squeezed every last drop out of him, letting him go and smearing his release all over his stomach, adding to the amount that was already there. Daryl heard a quiet crunching of the hay and opened his eyes just in time to see Rick cleaning his hand.

And then both of Rick’s hands were framing his face, finger winding their way into Daryl’s hair, and he was tugged down for a fierce kiss. His body decided that it had enough and he collapsed on top of Rick, blocking the fall with his elbows to at least not crush him under his weight completely. Going by the long and satisfied hum he received and the way Rick arched up into him as much as he could, he didn’t mind.

“Fuck, that was good” Rick whispered when they finally broke for air. Daryl nodded his agreement into Rick’s neck, pressing a few sweet kisses there, nosing softly just under Rick’s ear. “We should…” Rick started but Daryl growled, knowing what was coming next. Get up, clean up, get dressed, lie down again. _What a waste of energy_. Besides, he was perfectly happy just where he was.

With a mad giggle from Rick when he saw his lover’s displeased expression, Daryl wrapped his hands around Rick’s shoulders and rolled them over, to one edge of the blanket. Then he grabbed it and rolled them over again, ignoring how they smeared come all over both of their bellies. He rolled them until they ended up near the opposite edge of the blanket, on their sides and facing each other, burritoed in the soft fabric. Rick had fallen still and quiet and Daryl leaned back a bit to look at him.

“Did you just…”  
“Aha.”  
“ _Daryl_ , we should at least clean up” Rick narrowed his eyes at him.  
“Probably” Daryl smirked and kissed Rick’s nose, before he yawned and tucked his head into Rick’s neck. Rick might have suggested cleaning up, but they both knew they enjoyed getting all dirty with each other too much to care. So Rick relented, letting go of the courteous behavior Lori had drilled into him during their marriage and just relaxed against Daryl.

Daryl could feel the smile in the kiss Rick pressed on the top of his head and sighed quietly.

And if Daryl was woken up on the next day by Rick cursing a blue streak, nobody had to see the wild grin pressed into the crook of his arm. They were both dirty and sweaty, but they had managed not to get stuck to each other overnight with their dried up come. Daryl knew he would pay for his recklessness when it would come to cleaning up. For now, though, he stretched out on the hay, enjoying the early morning view of Rick trying to scrub his stomach clean with a wet rag and cursing every time he pulled a hair in the process. Yes, he decided, they would definitely be coming back here in the future.


End file.
